Everything After : Not With Me
by Drak Yagami
Summary: (Squel) Aku sudah terlalu lelah... Sudah cukup melakukan semuanya karna hasilnya akan tetap sama... Aku sadar, sebesar apapun kekuatanku. Tidak akan mewujudkan apapun... Karna semua hanya angan kosong belaka... Karna pada dasarnya manusia tidak akan berakir untuk saling menyakiti.. Dan pada akhirnya aku sadar... Hanya dengan mati aku dapat merasakan akhir dari sebuah penderitaan


**Saya tidak mempunyai hak atas kepemilikan Naruto.**

**Pair : Naruxfremkyuu**

**Rate : T  
**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran itu saja.**

**FIC INI TIDAK MENCIPLAK FIC APAPUN, FIC INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SAYA SENDIRI. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN JALAN CERITA DAN SEBAGAINYA ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

0o0o0

Hidupnya penuh dengan pertarungan. Ada, kadang kalanya dia harus menghadapi satu pertarungan setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan yang lain. Dia sudah biasa, dia sudah biasa melakukan itu. Disaat anak kecil seusianya masih sibuk bermain bahagia. Dia harus mengangkat kunai dan mulai bertarung, sejak dia ada didunia ini.

Dia telah lama belajar untuk bertarung... dan menghadapi setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan oleh warga padanya. Dia akan melawan jika lawannya hanya 1 sampai 2 orang, akan lari jika lawannya lebih banyak. Dan akan bersembunyi jika dia tak mampu lari lagi.

Meski begitu dia tetap bahagia. Tetap tersenyum lebar seolah mengatakan pada dunia bahwa dia masih baik-baik saja. Dari kecil dia telah berlatih, mulai dari melempar batu hingga tepat sasaran, dan berlari kencang dengan menghindari rintangan yang dia buat sendiri.

Tidak hanya itu, dia telah meminta untuk Sandaime Hokage. Seseorang yang melihatnya sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai monster untuk mengajarinya sebuah teknik Ninja sederhana... kakek tua itu mengajarinya, hingga dia bertambah kuat. Meski secara perlahan.

Namun pasti.

Waktu terus berlanjut dan dia terus berlatih. Hingga akhirnya ketika cukup umurnya, dia masuk dalam Academy pelatihan Ninja. Dan juga dia bertemu dengan seseorang disana... Iruka. Orang yang mengakuinya selain Sandaime dan Teuchi.

Walau di Academy dia selalu dianggap keberadaan yang bodoh dan akhirnya...

Dan sekali lagi dia selalu sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah lama waktu berlalu, dia lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Dan cukup membuatnya bangga. Disana dia bergabung dengan tim 7, dan bersama yang lainnya. Seorang Uchiha yang angkuh dan seorang Haruno yang manja.

Sensei pembimbingnya mengatakan mereka harus berkerja sama sebagai sahabat. Namun... apa itu sahabat? Dia tidak tau apa itu sahabat. Karena dia memang tidak punya sahabat. Namun dia berharap dengan berada di tim ini setidaknya dia di akui.

Meski telah lulus dari Academy dan telah menjadi Genin dia tetap dianggap beban oleh kelompoknya.

Walau begitu, dia tetap berlatih untuk menjadi kuat. Berlatih hingga tubuhnya mencapai batas ketahanannya, terus berlatih dari semua gulungan yang diberikan Sandaime secara diam-diam. Sekali lagi dia berlatih agar menjadi kuat dan di akui.

Dia tidak menyerah, dan terus berusaha. Hingga akhirnya monster yang kendiami tubuhnya pada akhirnya kehilangan kebencian dan malah membantunya mewujudnya semua impiaanya. Dan melaksanakan tekad api dari Sandaime Hokage. Melindungi setiap warga Konoha, dan para kuncup muda Desa.

Desanya dan desa kedua orang tuanya.

Namikaze Minato [Yondaime Hokage] dan Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina.

Dan secara perlahan namun pasti dia bertambah kuat. Bertambah kuat hingga diluar perkiraan semuanya. Meski dia sering membual inggin menjadi kuat agar dapat menyaingi sang pewaris sharinggan. Namun alasan sesungguhnya dia menjadi kuat hanyah untuk **diakui.**

Namun sekali lagi dia harus menelan pahitnya sebuah kekecewaan. Semua misi... tidak! Semua yang dilakukannya selalu dikaitkan dengan sang Uchiha. Meski dia yang paling banyak berkerja keras dalam setiap misi. Namun... setiap keberhasilan selalu dikaitkan dengan pemuda emo itu.

Setiap pengakuan dan penghargaan yang semestinya dia dapatkan. Menjadi milik sang Uchiha... hanya pada Uchiha itu.

Waktu kian berlalu dan dia semakin larut dalam kekecewaan... hingga akhirnya seseorang datang menemuinya. Jiraiya, seseorang yang dari sedikit orang yang mengakuinya. Sang Sanin mesum mengajarkan beberapa hal padanya dalam pelatihan sebelum ujian Chuunin, dimana Senseinya sendiri terlalu sibuk mengajar sang Uchiha.

Jiraiya bukan orang bodoh... hanya dengan sekali melihat dia bisa tau bahwa Naruto. Remaja pirang itu selalu memakai topeng yang bernama 'keceriaan'. Sekali lagi, Jiraiya datang menemuinya dan membujuknya agar melepas topeng itu. Namun... Naruto menolak dan tetap memilih memakai topengnya.

Bukan hanya Jiraiya. Sandari, Teuchi, Iruka, dan seorang gadis pemalu Hinata. Mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu mengenakan topengnya.

**Meski mereka tau, mereka tak mempu menyikap wajah asli dibalik topeng itu.**

Naruto dia terus berusaha sendiri, berlatih sendiri dan bersembunyi dibalik topengnya... terus sehingga menjadi kebiasaan.

Hingga...

Lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan desa. Pergi demi balas dendamnya, pergi menuju ketempat seorang Ninja yang jahat untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Meninggalkan desa beserta semua kenangannganya.

Naruto, dia kembali dipersalahkan atas kepergian lelaki Uchiha itu. Dia dipersalahkan karena menunjukan perkembangan yang terlampau pesat hingga merasa membuat Uchiha itu terlihat lemah. Dan dia diberi tugas paksa untuk membawa sang Uchiha kembali.

Sekali lagi dia berhasil melakukannya. Dia berhasil membawa kembali Uchiha terakhir itu kepangkuan Konoha. Para dewan yang melihat keberhasilan itu kembali menyalahkannya, mereka menyalahkan atas keadaan sang Uchiha yang babak belur dan menyudutkannya dengan berbagai argumen yang tak dapat dibantah.

Posisi hokage yang kosong setelah kematian Sandaime membuat mereka, para dewan semakin gencar memojokkanya.

Naruto yang terpuruk akan keputus asaan. Hampir berfikir untuk meninggalkan desa, namun disaat itu Jiraiya datang. Dan sekali lagi pak tua mesum itu menyelamatkannya, Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa dia akan melatih Naruto. Sekaligus mencari Tsunade calon hokage kelima.

Selama pencarian, tidak banyak yang diajari Jiraiya. Karna Sandaime sudah jauh-jauh hari mengajari remaja pirang itu. Yang bisa diajarinya hanyalah sebuah filsafat tentang ketetapan hati.

Dan sedikit memasukan tekad api pada hati yang telah beku itu.

Dan... Tsunade ditemukan, wanita tua yang terlihat muda itu... akhirnya dapat dibujuk untuk mengantikan posisi Hokage, dan menjadi Hokage ke lima.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, lelaki Uchiha itu kembali pergi... dia kembali termakan bujukan untuk balas dendam dan menemui ninja jahat itu sekali lagi. Lagi dan lagi dia diberi tugas oleh para dewan untuk membawa pulang kembali sang Uchiha.

Namun kali ini dia gagal... kembali dengan kegagalan itu para dewan menyudutkannya. Dan memaksanya untuk masuk dalam squad ANBU dibawah pimpinan Danzo. Jiraiya dan Tsunade berusaha melindunginya, namun gagal.

Dan pada akhirnya dia masuk kedalam squad tersebut, menjadi anggota sekaligus senjata terbaik untuk Konoha.

Naruto, pemuda itu hampir gila dan diterpa depresi atas kekecewaannya... keadaan terus berlanjut dan bahkan mungkin lebih parah, hingga kyuubi monster yang mendiami tubuhnya akhirnya menunjukan sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

Menenangkannya didalam depresi yang hapir merengut kesadarannya.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga hari demi hari berlalu. Dia semakin terpuruk dalam kekecewaan, dan hampir kehilangan emosi. Andai kata Kyuubi tidak mengenggam tangannya.

Berbagai misi rank-ss berhasil dilakukannya. Sesuatu yang diluar akal sehat untuk dilakukan sendiri...

Tsunade dengan segala kekuasaannya berhasil menyelamatkannya, dia kembali menjadi Jounin dan mempunyai murid bimbingan yang merupakan cucu Sandaime dan sekaligus teman sepermainannnya... Konohamaru.

Menjadi Anbu dan Jounin diusia muda bukanlah keingginannya... namun ini telah takdir.

Dan..

Akhirnya mereka bergerak dari balik bayangan... mereka Akatsuki mulai bergerak dan merebut para biiju yang ada.

Dan Gaara adalah target pertamanya.

Sekali lagi para Dewan memanfaatkan kondisi ini untuk menjebaknya. Memaksanya untuk melakukan misi berbahaya ini dengan berbekal hanya kelompok kecilnya, Tsunade tentu saja mebantah mentah-mentah argumen ini.

Tetapi argumen dua tetua utama tidak bisa dibantahnya, dan memaksa Naruto dengan tim kecilnya untuk melakukan misi berbahaya ini.

Namun... yang mereka tidak tau adalah bahwa mereka berhasil, Naruto dan timnya berhasil melakukan misi itu. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah menjadi kuat dari waktu kewaktu.

Keberhasilan itu membat hubungan Konoha dan Suna menjadi semakin erat, Kazekage mereka selamat beserta biiju yang ada didalamnya Sukaku.

Dan sekali lagi selain Kyuubi, Naruto juga melihat wajud asli Sukaku. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan jambut coklat kusut dan senyum yang ramah. Sekali lagi, Sukaku yang telah kehilangan kebenciannya berjanji akan melindungi Suna dan menganggap Gaara adalah saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Naruto... disana dia mendapatkan penghormatan yang lebih baik dibanding Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Misis demi misi terus dilaksanakannya, pertarungan demi pertarungan terus dilakukannya. Hingga akhirnya dunia mengenalnya sebagai salah seorang Shinobi yang tangguh, dan secara tak lansung dunia menghormatinya atas semua jasanya.

Hingga akhirnya kematian Jiraiya sampai kepadanya, dia kembali dikurung depresi kehilangan seseorang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai seorang bapak. Para Dewan kembali memanfaatan momen tersebut. Dan Tsunade berhasil sekali lagi menyelamatkannya.

Dan untuk melupakan segala kesedihannya, dua tetua katak datang menemuinya dan mengajarinya dua teknik legendaris. Senjutsu dan FuuinJutsu.

Perlakuan dua tetua itu padanya, perlakuan mereka yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang manusia. Membuatnya bahagia, hingga akhirnya dia bisa melupakan segala kesedihan yang ada.

Hingga akhirnya dia bisa memasteri Senjutu dan FuuinJutsu, dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

.

Dia kembali pulang, dan Konoha dalam kehancuran. Pain datang dengan segala kekuatan Rinenggan, dia dipaksa untuk kembali bertarung dan disalahkan karena tidak ada untuk melindungi Konoha.

Dia datang dan lansung bertarung, mereka bertarung sengit dan seimbang. Namun tekanan yang terus diterimanya selama pertarungan membuatnya tidak fokus dan akhirnya dapat dipukul dengan telak.

Namun keputus asaan kembali menyapanya ketika dia melihat Konohamaru maju dan dengan gagah beraninya menghadapi Pain. Namun Konohamaru hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan Pain dan akhirnya mati.

Ditengah keputus asaan Naruto berniat menyelesaikan semua, dalam alam bawah sadarnya dia menemui gadis itu Kyuubi. Dan memaksa menarik cakra merah gadis itu... Kyuubi menjerit sakit dan menyatakan ketidak kesukaan akan Naruto yang menggunakan cakranya yang merusak dengan kapasitas besar.

Namun Naruto tidak peduli, dengan mencium bibir gadis itu. Dia kembali menarik cakra itu paksa.

Naruto mengamuk dalam wajud replika moster rubah itu. Raungan keras yang menyiratkan kepedihan yang dalam, raungan yang dapat dimengerti oleh sedikit orang. Termasuk Pain. Mereka berdua kembali bertatap muka, dengan Jutus andalan masing-masing mereka maju dan menghantamkan kedua Jutsu terakir tersebut.

Namun hasilnya Naruto kembali menang, Pain atau Nagato kalah dan menghidupkan kembali setiap Shinobi yang telah dibunuhnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Nagato tersenyum dan memberinya sebuah hadiah untuk masa depan, satu dari sepasang Rinenggannya.

.

.

.

Namun apa yang diterimanya hanyalah rasa kekecewaan. Bukan rasa terima kasih, tetapi yang didapat hanyalah pandangan takut semua orang atasnya. Hal itu berlansung lama hingga...

Perang dunia Shinobi ke empat di mulai.

Seorang pria bertopeng dan seorang pria ular yang memakai kaca mata, memulai perang.

Dia kembali dipaksa untuk terjun dalam perang tersebut, dan dia melakukannya. Dia bertarung dengan pria ular itu dan pria bertopeng... hingga dia tau siapa pria dalam topeng itu.

Seseorang dari masa lalu... seseorang yang menyerah akan kekecewaan. Seseorang yang sama seperti dirinya.

Obito datang dengan segala kekuatannya, sepasang sharingan dan rinenggan itu menatap tajam, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang melesat menuju kearahnya dengan mode biijunya.

Kedua shinobi dengan masa lalu yang kelam itu saling beradu Jutus tingkat tinggi... mereka berdua seimbang. Keadaan tidak berubah hingga Sasuke datang.

Lelaki itu datang dengan segala keterkejutan, dia datang dan lansung membantu Naruto. Mereka dengan kerjasama yang handal memukul mundur Obito hingga titik terakhir. Mereka berhasil memenangkan perang dengan segala kekuatan mereka.

Tetapi...

Semua kembali melupakannya... semua hanya menatap kagum kepada pemuda Uchiha itu. Semua mengelu-elukan Uchiha tersebut, dia kembali terlupakan. Terkubur bersama kebahagiaan orang lain.

Perang telah selesai, kedamaian telah berhasil didapatkan. Namun, Naruto tidak mendapatkan apa-apa... para dewan dengan segala ketakutan mereka kembali menyudutkannya. Mereka memutuskan secara sepihak untuk memenjarakan Naruto. Alasan demi alasan mereka kemukakan, mulai dari tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi sampai penyebab sang Uchiha mendekam dirumah sakit akibat kelelahan dan kehabisan cakra dalam perang.

Tsunade menolak argumen itu mentah mentah, bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah pahlawan dunia Shinobi dan dunia tau itu. Namun yang tak terduga adalah Naruto yang menerima semuanya. Tetap tersenyum dengan topeng yang bernama keceriaan.

•

•

•

~ • ~

•

•

•

Kyuubi mendang seorang bocah bersurai pirang-kemerahan dalam iris merahnya, bocah itu terlihat bermain ayunan seraya sesekali menyengir lebar kearahnya. Bocah yang merupakan anaknya tersebut sesekali melambaikan tangannya kearahnya, anak yang sangat mirip dengan pria itu.

Anaknya yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

Kyuubi terenyum pahit melihat kelakuan anaknya saat ini. Hidup tanpa adanya seorang ayah... namun Kyuubi tersenyum jika mengingat kelakuan anaknya sama konyolnya dengan Naruto.

"Kaa-chan~"

Kyuubi menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan anaknya yang memanggilnya dengan isyarat tangan. Tersenyu Kyuubi bangkit dan bergerak menuju anaknya. "Ada apa?" ucap Kyuubi binggung seraya memandang rambut pirang-kemerahan panjang anaknya yang berayun di hembus angin Suna.

"Dorong~" anak tersebut meminta sambil menyengir lebar menatap sang ibu.

Kyuubi hanya diam melihat kelakuan anak perempuannya. Matanya menatap intens iris biru milik anaknya, sedangkan sang anak hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kaa-chan?"

"Ehh..." tersadar dari lamuannya Kyuubi segera mendorong pelan ayunan tersebut. Berkali-kali telinganya menangkap gelak tawa dari anaknya dan sesekali teriak kesenangan.

"Lagi bersenang-senang rubah jelek?" Kyuubi tertengun mendengar suara itu, menoleh kebelakang wanita itu hanya mendengus sebal.

"Ada rakun?" Kyuubi mengenal suara itu, Sukaku yang sedang menyapanya dalam wujud manusianya. Pria dengan rambut coklat kusut itu memandang wajahnya datar, disebelahnya ada Kazekage Suna Gaara dan anaknya lelakinya Kazuto.

"Mikasa...!"

"Kazuto?"

Kazuto anak dari Gaara segera berlari meninggalkan ayahnya dan lansung melesat menuju Mikasa yang menatap bocah bersurai merah itu binggung.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" ucap Gaara yang melihat dua bocah tersebut yang sadang asik bermain.

"Baik.." balas Kyuubi tenang. "Tahun ini dia akan masuk kedalam Academy ninja... kau tau?"

"Hn..." Gaara hanya berguman mendengarnya.

"Hati-hati rubah" Sukaku entah bagaimana bisa terlihat bisa bercara serius. "Anakmu itu setengah Yokai... dan kita juga harus menjaga jasat Naruto yang mengandung semua cakramu"

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum miris ketika Sukaku membicarakan Naruto. Setelah kematiannya tanpa dia sadari, Naruto telah menginspirasi banyak orang. Naruto yang diputuskan untuk dimakamkan di Suna menjadi tempat berziara bagi hampir semua orang. Banyak yang berdatangan kebanyakan mereka adalah dari wilayah-wilayah yang telah dibantu Naruto.

Selain itu penjagaan makam Naruto juga diperketat. Jasat Naruto yang mengandung cakra Kyuubi bisa menjadi ancaman serius jika sampai jatuh ketangan yang salah.

"Tenang saja Rakun... Mikasa akan baik-baik saja" Kyuubi mengucapkan itu dengan tenang. "Karna dia adalah anak dari Uzumaki Naruto"

Gaara dan Sukaku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Namun kemudian sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di wajah kedua pria itu.

0o0o0

"Jadi hari ini kita akan menemui Tou-chan? " ucap Mikasa seraya meminum jus apel yang sedang dipengangnya.

"Hm... " guman Kyuubi seraya menyiapkan segala keperluan meraka. "Kita juga akan pergi ketempat biasa"

Mikasa... dia tau bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang pahlawan dunia Shinobi. Ayahnya Uzumaki Naruto, menurut cerita ibunya ayahnya meninggal dalam perang dunia Shinobi ke empat. Namun dibalik itu Mikasa tidak tau cerita sebenarnya...

"Ayo... Mikasa ngak sabar ketemu Tou-chan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat disana.. didepan sebuah makam dua wanita berbeda usia terlihat sedang memngunjungi sebuah makam. Terlihat bagaimana dua wanita yang terdiri atas ibu dan anak itu terlihat serius dengan aktifitasnya.

"Kepada Tou-chan di surga sana... hari ini Mikasa hanya melakukan hal baik... dan tidak berbuat nakal seperti biasaaaa... " Kyuubi hanya bisa tertawa mendengar hal tersebut. Dan terdiam menunggu kelanjutannya. "... Minggu besok Mikasa akan masuk dalam Academy, tenang saja Mikasa akan belajar dengan giat kok"

Terlihat Kyuubi yang sedikit melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan Mikasa. Membiarkan gadis kecil itu sendiri

. . . . . . .

"Fuahh...~ cukup segitu sajalah Tou-chan.. Mikasa mau pergi dulu" ucap Mikasa riang seraya berbalik arah, namun sebelum akan melakukan itu. Sesuatu tertangkap oleh pelupuk matanya.

Disana... disamping ibunya berdiri seseorang, seorang lelaki bersurai pirang. Wajah lelaki itu tidak terlihat karena ditutupi bayang gelap. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah... tubuh lelaki itu transparan dan secara perlahan menghilang di tiup angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai tenggem di tanah Suna. Menunjukan cakrawala yang indah jika kau memandangnya dari tebing bebatuan yang membentang melindungi Suna dari utara. Sunset senja juga mewarnai langit dan menyiram desa Suna dalam keindahan.

Di atas tebing batu, Kyuubi dan Mikasa berdiri memandang senja itu. Kegiatan ini telah rutin mereka lakukan setiap tanggal 10 Oktober, untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto.

Kyuubi berdiri memandang desa Suna dalam lautan senja sambil menutup matanya, tangannya mengenggam erat tangan anaknya.

Sedangkan bagi Mikasa sendiri dia juga menikmati suasana ini. Dia senang jika ibunya senang, namun tiba-tiba sebelah tanganya juga merasa hangat. Dia tidak tau kenapa tapi dia inggin kehangatan ini... kehangatan ini sebuah kehangatan yang tak didapatkannya, sebuah kehangantan pelengkap kehangatan yang lain.

Pupil matanya melebar ketika memandang tangannya tersebut. Disana sebuah atau sesosok tangan transparan mengenggam tangannya erat. Hangat... itulah kata yang pas. Memandang keatas seklai lagi dia tidak bisa melihat pemilik tangan itu. Wajah pria itu tertutup oleh bayang hitam.

Namun Mikasa memilih membiarkan dan memilih menutup matanya dan menikmati apa yang ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, namun jika kita melihat dari sudut pandang yang lain. Disana sebuah keluarga lengkap berkumpul sambil melihat sunset senja dengan berpengangan tangan. Sebuah keluarga yang sempurna, namun... secara perlahan lelaki itu menghilang seperti di tiup angin.

0o0o0

**Yo... bagi yang menunggu dan meminta squel dari Fic Everything After ini sudah jadi... bagaimana apa kalian puas? Jika kalian puas, saya minta dalam kotak review nanti kalian tulis semua lagu galau atau lagu yang mempunyai makna yang dalam, yang kalian tau baik itu dalam bahasa inggris maupu indonesia.**

**Sejujurnya saya ngak tau apakah ini memang pantas disebut sebuah squel apa ngak?**

**Dan jujur dalam pembuatan Fic EA setiap chapternya terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu galau atau bermakna dalam. Baik itu lagu Maroon5 Good night, dan Maroon5 Daylight.**

**Jadi tolong beri tau lagu lagu galau atau yang mempunyai makna dalam nantinya.**

**Reviewnya ditunggu..**

**Drak Yagami out~**


End file.
